


Answers

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Answers

She wasn't quite sure what to make of it. The invitation to come to Star City, the airplane ticket, the letter detailing a need to talk to her, all of it made so little sense. Yes, her mother had made that one off-hand comment, but...

Still, she could not resist having her curiosity slaked, and she went. She found Mia, the latest Speedy, to be a real nice girl with hard edges. Conner made her wish very fervently that her mother had been making it up, because for him to be her brother would be so unfair.

And Ollie...well, that was a long talk. And at the end of it, Cissie felt a deeper peace than she'd had for a long time. He might not be her dad, but he was a man willing to step in if she needed a hand. His private search for the truth had revealed a more difficult answer, but when Cissie left Star City, she took the impression that she could call it home anytime she wanted.


End file.
